mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alisa Newt
Age: 24 Gender: Female Occupation: Order Medal Hero/ Mage Race: Human Bio: Born in a small village located in the south Alisa was a curious young child. She was one of those children who often question why and what for much to her parents dismay. She could often been seen sitting in a field trying to make sense of the world. She would often hear about the mamono and there constant expansion into there territory. Alisa never seen a mamono before and she wasn't gonna let this chance slip by. She snuck off in search of the mamono and he found them in almost no time at all. unfortunately for her she was caught and almost turned when suddenly in a flash of light she was saved by a Order mage. She was astonished in the manner in which the mage did it. she used a method that she couldn't possibly comprehend. She asked the mage what she did and the mage told her that he used magic. Alisa never seen magic before and was truly amazed by it. She continued to bomb bard the mage with questions soon overwhelming the mage to the point were he offered to just teach her a few things. Alisa learned real quick and the mage soon learned that she was naturally talented when it came to magic. She even had a higher reserve of magical energy almost like she was an elf. The mage soon requested to take the Alisa back to the capital in order to have her study under the magical arts. He told her parents that this could open many doors for her. Alisa's parents allowed her to go. From there on Alisa improved in leaps and bound astonishing many with her magical talents. In recent years she has gained a high position with in the orders magical research division. In this division her and a colleague has discovered and enchantment that can cause the target to have there physical capabilities increased exponential and remove there humanity making them the perfect soldier that can be controlled by a handler. This enchantment was dubbed the mad enchantment.Yet through testing Alisa found this enchantment counter intuitive for the orders cause due to its requirement to cast. So she deamed it a failure and had the information buried. yet recently against Alisa' s will the mad enchantment has been out to use in the orders ranks by her former collegue. The newest one out under the enchantment was aa hero who reveled against the order named Lorenz. Personality To most that meet Alisa at first will find her Lazy,eccentric, and far to easy going. This has put her at odds with those higher than her in rank within the order. She also doesn't follow the pre set religion within the order as she finds it a bit fanatical and doesn't do much to explain why they fight the monsters. Meanwhile her stand on monsters is a bit layed back as she finds it tiring to chase after everyone she see's. Abilities Explosion magic The user can create/generate, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, usually with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. Enchantment the ability to charm objects through the use of spoken words or other occult items such as wands or certain talismans. Which can increase the quality of target, whether organic or inorganic, including themselves. Some examples include; increasing the sharpness and/or the durability of a sword, giving living beings a enhanced and/or peak condition , etc. She can also enchang items to the point were they cant be used but by a certain person. Category:Characters